


Living Marionette

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, M/M, Violence, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao and Kris are members of the Chinese mafia in Hong Kong. But when an assignment goes wrong, Tao takes the rap for Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to write porn. Inspired by the work of Sadahiro Mika.

**Hong Kong 1983**

The job had been easy… or at least that’s what their 426 had told them.

 

Chen, their military commander or rather their 426 as their organization called him, had never steered them wrong before and yet Kris could not help but feel betrayed this time. Kris could see Tao tremble in his peripheral vision and the blonde clenched his jaw.

 

“This way.” Chen beckoned them down the hallways of the main estate. Kris had only been there once before. It was a large building in the traditional oriental style complete with a rock Zen garden yet Kris felt anything but ease.

 

They had messed up royally and failure was not accepted in the 14k Triad mafia.

 

Tao, despite his young age, was doing a good job of trying to act brave. The young man strode powerfully along side Kris, shoulders thrown back, head held high, with that dark challenging look in his eye that drove Kris wild in the bedroom. The only giveaway to the young man’s fear was the incessant manner in which Tao kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Kris felt the urge to reach out and take Tao’s hand in his, to tell the boy to calm down, but now was not the time. Kris would have to be brave for both of them.

 

The job had been presented as a relatively simple one: infiltrate their archrival’s territory and do some reconnaissance. Lately the Sun Yee On mafia had been inching more and more into the 14k Triad’s territory. The Sun Yee On’s arrival was bad news for business and Chen had received orders from the Bigwig to scope them out.

 

Kris had led a team of four, himself included, to get a feel for just how the status quo was in the neighborhood. What Kris hadn’t anticipated and what Chen had failed to foresee was the Sun Yee On had received a tipoff. They’d been waiting for Kris and his crew when they came sneaking around. Now Kai and Chanyeol were dead. The Sun Yee On had dragged the latter’s bodies through the streets and strung them up on Ting Kau Bridge as a warning. There was a new mafia in town.

 

“Go inside.” Chen instructed when they reached a large pair of sliding doors. Two guards with assault rifles stoically flanked the entrance. “The boss is waiting.”

 

“Right.” Kris found himself saying and Tao inhaled sharply, eyes dilating in fear.

 

The doors opened and Kris eyed Tao in worry. The younger did not meet Kris’ gaze as he breathed deeply before striding into the room first.

* * *

“Kneel.” A voice instructed.

 

Kris and Tao dropped to their knees, balancing on their haunches with their hands settled in their laps. The room was relatively dark but lit just enough for Kris to make out the glowing end of a cigar daggling between their boss’s fingers. There must have been at least several guards lining the walls around them, guns cocked and ready in case they tried to pull anything, but Kris couldn’t be exactly sure.

 

“Wu Yifan.” The boss’s gravelly voice called punctuated by a cough, “Do you know why I called you here?”

 

“Yes because I have failed you.” Kris bowed his head in a sign of respect.

 

“You failed me and now two of our best men are dead. Two of our best men and we have been publicly shamed.” The boss barked. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

“I feel remorse and accept full responsibility for my failure.” Kris kept his head bowed. He heard rustling and then the heavy footsteps of their boss, Lee Soo Man, as he drew closer. The footsteps stopped before Kris but he dare not look up.

 

“You feel remorse?” The boss tapped the end of his cigar above Kris’ bent head. The burnt remains of the band fell messily in Kris’ golden locks, dirtying his hair and the boss chuckled.

 

“You feel remorse?” Soo Man repeated, soft and thoughtful.

 

“I’d hope you’d feel remorse, you damn punk!” The boss snarled, striking Kris across the face. Kris had not been expecting the blow and he fell to the side.

 

“Kris.” Kris heard Tao whisper but Kris was quickly resuming his kneel before the crime lord.

 

“Is that what you’d tell Kai and Chanyeol’s mothers when they drive across the Ting Kau Bridge and see their dead sons strung up like a circus attraction?” The boss struck Kris again, this time splitting the blonde’s lip when his ring made contact. “This is not just about Kai and Chanyeol being dead but rather a manner of pride. How can you claim to have pride when your brother’s corpses are playthings for the Sun Yee On? Who will respect you? How will you repent for this shame?”

 

“In any way possible.” Kris kowtowed, pressing his forehead firmly to the floor.

 

“Is that right?” Soo Man asked, “Two men are dead and I have two men here.”

 

The boss’s gaze flickered to Tao and Kris prayed he’d leave it at that.

 

“You,” The boss addressed Tao, nudging Tao with his foot. “What’s your name?”

 

“Huang Zi Tao.” Tao kept his head low.

 

“The Qingdao initiate.” Kris supplied.

 

“Well what do you think, Haung Zi Tao? Two lives for two lives?” Soo Man smiled, light flashing across his glasses and obscuring his eyes from vision. Tao blinked, unsure if he was expected to answer or not.

 

“Hmm.” Soo Man turned back to Kris smirking, “I think that won’t be necessary. I have better idea. Kris, you have failed me. Two arms for two lives will do. I’ve had enough with your insubordination. Did you not learn your lesson last time?”

 

As stated earlier, Kris had been to the main estate only once before and he’d lost a finger that day as a memento. That had been back when Kris was Tao’s young age and he had a flare for questioning orders.

 

“I will accept any punishment.” Kris said after a moment’s hesitation. Kris could hear Tao breathing heavily beside him. Kris knew what this sentence meant. As a mafia man with no arms, Kris would be useless.

 

“No!” Tao cried out, lifting his head and meeting Soo Man’s gaze.

 

The boss paused, shocked at the underling’s outburst. The man’s face was soon coloring red but Tao did not lower his eyes.

 

“I will accept Kris’ punishment for him. Kris is a good leader. It was my fault we were noticed. I was careless and drew attention. I am the reason Kai and Chanyeol are dead. Punish me.” Tao said firmly.

 

“Tao, no.” Kris glared at his companion. “Stay out of this.”

 

“A trade?” Soo Man looked between the two. “Your arms for Wu Yifan’s?”

 

“Tao.” Kris warned but Tao wasn’t listening.

 

“Yes. I will accept the punishment for Kris.” Tao nodded in affirmation and Kris broke from his bow, snatching Tao by the elbow.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Kris roared in Tao’s face. Two bodyguards were instantly on Kris, seizing the man by the shoulders and pulling him from Tao.

 

“I like this, boy.” Soo Man grinned before pointing to Kris, “Restrain him so he can watch the sacrifice his brother has chosen to make.”

 

“No!” Kris lunged only to be held back. He implored their boss, “Please, please don’t do this. I already said I would take full responsibility. Not Tao. He’s one of our martial artists we need him! Please!”

 

“What an even greater shame then.” The boss flicked his wrist and two more men appeared along side Tao. One held rubber tubing while the other placed a steady hand to neck of Tao’s neck. The gestured Tao upwards and away from Kris as he came to kneel before Soo Man.

 

“Secure him and bring me my sword. I like doing things the old fashioned way.” The boss laughed, taking another puff of his cigar.

 

“No!” Kris continued to struggle against the men restraining him. “I should receive the punishment! I said I would accept it!”

 

“Wu Yifan, you’re being unsightly.” The boss sneered.

 

Kris’ resistance weakened as he realized there was no way out of this situation. He wracked his brain for an answer, any kind of loophole, but could think of none. The elder felt numb as he watched his younger subordinate lay down on the floor, shirt stripped from him, as the rubber tubing was tied tightly around Tao’s upper arms almost to the shoulder.

 

“It’s okay.” Tao said softly, smiling at Kris with his cheek pressed against the ground.

 

“Quiet.” One of the guards shoved a rag in the young man’s mouth.

 

“Tao.” Kris gaped as the two guards held down Tao’s arms by the wrists. They made a point to stay as far away from Tao’s body as possible, stretching the boy’s arms out wide at his sides.

 

“I haven’t practice in a while. What a treat this will be. I may be a little rusty let me warn you.” Soo Man came to stand over Tao, long unsheathed sword at hand. The boss tested the weight of the blade and did a few practice swings in the air.

 

“Do you have him?” The boss asked and all four guards confirmed.

 

“Such lovely arms.” Soo Man dragged the point of the blade up Tao’s exposed skin and the young man shuddered. “Such pale skin too.”

 

Tao remained silent, gagged with the rag, and stayed absolutely still. The boss continued to make small comments about Tao’s beauty, prodding at the boy’s body, and laughing when Tao jolted when his crotch was nudged.

 

“Punish him.” Kris pleaded, wanting the teasing to end and unable to take in Tao’s shamed face.

 

“An eye for an eye. An arm for a life.” Soo Man said, raising the sword high above his head. The boss gauged his target before bringing his sword down on the first appendage.

 

The noise Tao made was unbearable.

 

“Mphf!” Tao screamed around the rag, eyes clenching shut with tears, as he thrashed in pain. The two guards kept Tao pinned down as he squirmed in agony.

 

“Tao!” Kris screamed, only to be shoved to the ground by his guards.

 

“Don’t try anything.” They warned Kris.

 

Kris watched from his slanted perspective in horror at the sight in front of him. Tao was hysterical, sobbing and screaming in pain, as his guards wrestled to keep him pinned. Blood was spurting out profusely from Tao’s arm in a spray, crimson liquid spilling out across the bamboo floors. Soo Man stood overhead, the slightest splattering of blood on his face, watching in sick perversion as Tao writhed.

 

“Get a medic ready.” The boss instructed to one of the numerous guards in the room. “Hold him straight. He still owes us another arm.”

 

“Hmm mmm hmm.” Tao sobbed, body shaking in shock. The guards finally managed to pin Tao once more, stretching his remaining arm out wide and making sure the rubber tube was tight.

 

The guards had barely settled Tao when Soo Man was already striking again, sword swinging through the air, and slicing through bone and skin. Tao blacked out when he lost the second appendage, gargling something behind his gag before his head was hitting the floor in defeat.

 

“The deed is done. Wu Yifan,” Soo Man sheathed his sword and handed it off to one of his guards, “You’re punishment has been served. Report back to your 426.”

 

“Dragon Head,” Kris used their organization’s formal name for the mafia boss, “What about Tao?”

 

“Tao.” The boss turned back to look at the young man’s body and kicked his foot in the puddle of blood that was forming. “I’ll have a medic tend to him and then sent back to you.”

 

The guards pulled Kris to his feet and shoved him to get moving. However the blonde stood there, staring down in horror at the mangled form of his friend.

 

“Clean this up.” Were Soo Man’s last words before he was exiting the room and disappearing further into the maze that was the 14k Triad estate.

* * *

Chen had seen it coming so he didn’t bother trying to dodge when Kris punched him straight across the face the next time they met.

 

“You bastard!” Kris tackled Chen to the ground as he unleashed a fury of fists on Chen’s face. “You should have known! You should have warned us!”

 

“Kris!” Chen coughed through the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

 

“There were thirty of them! Thirty! I was lucky to get out of there alive!” Kris roared, going to punch Chen again when the smaller man caught his fist. Chen wrapped his legs around Kris’ waist and rolled, now pinning Kris beneath him.

 

“Do you know how selfish you sound, you bastard?” Chen nailed Kris in the cheek. “Lucky to get out alive? You’re just one lucky bastard in general! Don’t you dare pin the blame on me! Tao took the fall for you through no fault but of your own!”

 

“Fuck you!” Kris threw Chen from him.

 

Neither noticed when Xiumin and Tao entered the room. Kris and Chen continued to brawl, rolling across the floor and cussing each other out. Xiumin stood in the doorway in indifference, amused to watch his two superiors beat the shit out of each other, while Tao watched in anguish. The young man’s entire torso was bandaged, painkillers pumping through his system to numb the pain, as the sleeves of his shirt hung uselessly at his side.

 

“Knock it off!” Tao called but Chen and Kris ignored him.

 

“Get the fuck off of me!” Chen screamed when Kris began to kick him while he was on the ground. Kris wound back one of his endless legs and nailed Chen in the gut, smiling sickly as the wind was knocked from Chen.

 

“Kris!” Tao warned but the other did not listen. Chen was gasping desperately for air, fingers twitching and clawing uselessly at the floor, as Kris continued his abuse.

 

“You fucker!” Kris snarled. The man’s handsome features were pulled into an ugly expression of rage, blonde hair disheveled and falling messily in his eyes, as the veins bulged in his neck.

 

“Ack!” Chen wheezed, looking about a second away from death.

 

“Kris, stop it!” Tao shot forwards, body instinctively going to grab Kris by the arm, only for his empty sleeve to flutter in the air.

 

Tao stood there for a moment to take it all in. It was almost like Tao had forgotten in that moment that he in fact had lost both his arms. He could still feel them, he could still feel an itch on the back of his wrist that he’d never be able to scratch. Tears welled in Tao’s eyes out the anger and frustration he was feeling in that moment. Then the young man was rounding on Kris, bringing up one of his own legs, and nailing Kris in the back.

 

“Fuck!” Kris cursed as he was suddenly kicked from Chen. The blonde whirled around, hands protectively covering his lower back where he’d been kicked, to see a teary-eyed Tao.

 

“Tao?” Kris seemed to deflate in that moment. His shoulders were heaving from exertion as he looked to Chen’s fallen groaning form on the ground to Tao standing before him and looking ready to burst.

 

“Chen is our 426. Have you lost all sense? Do you want to have to go back to the boss again?” Tao shook his head. “You don’t think about how your actions affect other people, Kris.”

 

“Did you think I wanted this?” Kris shouted, gesturing to Tao. Kris did not notice how Tao flinched at those words. “Do you think this was my intent?”

 

“You know what?” Tao spat, fighting to keep his tears in. “I’m out of here. Fuck you, Kris.”

 

With that the young man turned to flee. He brushed past Xiumin and began to head down the stairs of their building. Kris ran to the top of the stairwell, looking down the maze of guardrails to the bottom floor, where he saw Tao exit the building and run out onto the street.

 

“Go after him.” Xiumin instructed as he helped a battered Chen sit up. “He’s your little lapdog so go after him.”

 

“It’s not like that.” Kris ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

 

“Whatever, man. We’ve all heard you fucking him.” Xiumin rolled his eyes. He eased Chen to his feet, wrapping an arm around Chen’s waist for support.

 

“Thanks.” Chen smiled weakly to Xiumin before fixing Kris with a glare. “I’m not reporting this but you better have your shit sorted by Monday. I’m not going to put up with this.”

 

Kris did not reply as Xiumin and Chen made their exit. He simply stood there with his hands balled into fists at his sides as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened. Had Kris been a weaker man, he might have cried.

* * *

When Kris returned to the dingy rooftop apartment in the wrong side of town that he called home, Tao was waiting for him.

 

The young man sat slumped against the front door, chin tucked, as he snoozed. The night air was cold and Tao shivered in his sleep from the breeze, long sleeves whipping uselessly around him.

 

“Hey.” Kris nudged Tao with the point of his Italian leather shoes. Tao mumbled something softly in his sleep but still did not awake. “Hey, wake up. What are you doing here?”

 

“Mmm.” Tao’s face scrunched, eyes opening lazily to make out Kris looming in the dark above him.

 

“Kris.” Tao whispered, eyes searching the elder’s face. “You’re here.”

 

“Well considering this is my damn apartment, yeah I’m here. What are you doing here?” Kris stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward.

 

“Am I not allowed to come here anymore now? Now… that I look like this?” Tao asked and Kris felt guilty.

 

It was a poorly kept secret among those close to Kris and Tao that they were fucking. Kris blamed himself for letting his emotions getting too much of the best of him when it came to the young dark haired man. Tao had joined the 14k Triad when he was only sixteen. Prior to that, Tao had been your average street thug that had the misfortune of growing up in one of the worst neighbors in Qingdao. Kris had been in Qingdao for a hit, he was only twenty-four back then, when Tao had tried to pick his pocket. Kris had beaten the shit out of Tao for it but couldn’t help noticing the fighting potential in him. Kris had extended Tao an invitation to join and the punk had stuck to Kris’ side ever since.

 

Kris wasn’t gay. He enjoyed his fair share of women, even if most were paid by the hour, so it was surprising when feelings of arousal struck him around Tao. Finally after two years of sexual tension, Kris had held Tao down one day and had his way with him. Kris should have turned Tao away when he came calling for a second round all those years ago because now sex with Tao was like an addiction.

 

“I…” Kris was lost for words. Tao always did have a way with making Kris feel like a complete asshole. “Why didn’t you go inside? You know where the spare key is. It’s fucking freezing out here.”

 

“I can’t get to it.” Tao nodded to where the key was hidden under a shattered flowerpot by the front door.

 

“Oh right.” Kris’ face flamed. Of course Tao wouldn’t be able to go inside, he had no way of picking up the key. “Let’s go in then.”

 

“Can you help me up? My legs have fallen asleep.” Tao hated how helpless he felt.

 

“Yeah.” Kris’ expression softened. “Come here.”

 

Kris knelt before Tao, studying how the cold made Tao’s cheeks rosy and how plump the young man’s lip were. Kris wrapped his arms around Tao’s waist, urging Tao to lean all of his weight on him, as he pulled him upright.

 

“Thank you.” Tao said, breath hitting Kris’ neck as he was pressed intimately to the blonde’s side. When the wind blew and Kris caught a whiff of Tao’s scent, Kris was caught off guard to how his pants tightened. Now was not the time when Tao was so vulnerable like this.

* * *

“Here, have some tea. It will warm you up.” Kris placed the cup down in front of Tao and popped a straw in the mug. Tao pulled a face of disgust and looked to Kris questioningly.

 

“I don’t know how else you expect to drink it. I don’t have an IV here.” Kris shrugged off his heavy winter trench and threw it carelessly over the back of his chair.

 

Kris’ apartment was small. With the kind of money Kris was making, he could have a penthouse somewhere but Kris saw no point. He had no wife, no kids, not even a damn dog to come home to. Kris preferred things the way they were: a small apartment with just the bare necessities.

 

“You need to clean.” Tao commented as he blew on his tea to cool it. “This place is filthy.”

 

“I could but I just never find the time to.” Kris leaned back in his chair, stretching out his back, and groaning as his muscles relaxed. “What about your place? How have you been getting back in?”

 

“The old woman that lives across the hall from me is very nice. Whenever I need to get back in, I just knock on her door and she has my key.” Tao bent down to take a sip from his tea.

 

“She ever ask you how you lost your arms?” Kris watched how Tao’s lips wrapped around the straw.

 

He was still half-hard from carrying Tao in the house and work had Kris stressed all week regardless. He hadn’t fucked for about a week and half now. Normally at this point in time he’d just phone Tao. But here was Tao, sitting at his kitchen table, drinking from a straw like he was in grade school again, no longer the dangerous weapon that he had once been. Tao was now unable to do martial arts, he was so vulnerable, so breakable.

 

“She thought I was in construction for all these years so I just told her that something went wrong with the machinery I was operating.”

 

“Must have been some accident to chop you up like that.” Kris breathed, eyes scanning Tao’s toned torso hidden like a Christmas present in his shirt. Kris could see the outline of the stump of where Tao’s arms had been, they ended just a ways past the man’s shoulder about mid-bicep. Kris wondered how they felt.

 

“I’ve heard of similar stories before so I think it’s fine. She’s harmless really.”

 

“Still, you always can’t be too careful.” Kris opened his legs wider to accommodate the growing problem between his legs.

 

“I always am. Can I use the bathroom?” Tao changed subjects but Kris was still lost in his thoughts. It was sick of him, Kris knew, but he couldn’t help but think about how easy it would be to overpower Tao in that moment.

 

“You know where it is.” Kris collected himself, trying to push such thoughts away. Kris couldn’t do this to Tao, not when the boy was still recovering. His primal urges would have to wait a little longer.

 

“I can’t go without help,” Tao blushed in embarrassment. “I don’t want to make a mess of your bathroom.”

 

“What?” Kris blanched and Tao frowned.

 

“What are you so freaked out over? It’s not like you haven’t touched my dick before.” Tao stood up out of his chair and started heading to the bathroom.

 

“T-Tao!” Kris scrambled out from his chair and followed Tao to the cramped bathroom. The quarters were tight and there was no way both of them would be able to comfortably fit.

 

“Hurry up.” Tao bounced a bit. “It’s going to leak out.”

 

“What do you want me to do to help?” Kris stood awkwardly in the doorway and Tao scoffed in annoyance.

 

“Fucking getting over here, stand behind me, and aim my damn dick! I have to piss, Kris!” Tao bounced more and brought his knees together.

 

“Alright fine don’t wet yourself.” Kris squeezed into the bathroom and managed to wedge himself behind Tao. The towel rack was pressing uncomfortably into Kris’ back and he was practically crushing his junk against Tao, but it was the only way the two of them could fit in front of the toilet.

 

“Hurry.” Tao begged and Kris wrapped his arms around Tao’s torso.

 

“Hold on.” Kris’ breathing was becoming uneven.

 

In order to get to Tao’s pants zipper, Kris had to drape himself over Tao. He moved closer, chest pressing up against Tao’s back, as his hands came to fumble with the front of Tao’s pants. It felt weird, hugging Tao like this. Kris rarely hugged Tao from behind but he had enough to find it unsettling to not have Tao’s arms in the way. Tao seemed so much smaller like this. Kris tried to focus as he finally got the zipper undone.

 

“Here we go. Alright.” Kris whispered against Tao’s cheek, pulling the man’s flaccid cock from his boxers and aiming it at the back of the toilet bowl.

 

“Ah.” Tao sighed as he finally relieved himself.

 

Kris watched Tao as he unleashed his golden stream. Thinking back on it, Kris had actually never touched Tao when he was completely soft. As Tao relieved himself, Kris mindless stroked his thumb against the other’s shaft.

 

“Kris.” Tao gasped startled, stream weakening to a few drips.

 

“Here.” Kris jiggled Tao’s member a few times as he inhaled Tao’s hair. They stayed like that for a few moments. Tao was standing absolutely still, chest rising and falling in excitement, as Kris began to massage his limp cock.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Tao stuttered when Kris’ soft ministrations turned into firm pumps. An especially good pump had Tao’s legs buckling and he leaned his weight back into Kris, unsurprised at the hardness he felt press into his rear.

 

“You probably have been pretty restless this week, huh? Unable to jerk off anymore.” Kris’ voice was low in Tao’s ear and the latter shivered.

 

“Not all of us are sex fiends.” Tao’s answer was shaky as Kris began sucking on his neck. “Ah… Kris.”

 

“Hmm.” Kris hummed, wet lips and teeth finding purchase against Tao’s skin. Kris’ free hand began snaking up Tao’s body, long skilled fingers teasing the planes of Tao’s stomach before coming to play with one of his nipples.

 

“Ah!” Tao threw his head back to rest in the crook between Kris’ neck and shoulder. “Kris, stop!”

 

“You smell so good.” Kris ground his hips forwards and pumped Tao in time.

 

“N-no.” Tao closed his eyes, panting heavily as his member began to leak precum.

 

“I want you.” Kris ground his hips into Tao again.

 

Then without waiting for a response, Kris maneuvered Tao into his arms bridal style. Tao was forced to cradle his head tightly to Kris’ chest, fearful that Kris might drop him and he’d have no way to brace himself.

 

“K-Kris… I’m not sure…” Tao struggled to find the words but Kris was already carrying him to the bedroom. “Kris?”

 

Kris paid Tao no mind and threw the younger down on the bed. Tao winced when his back hit the mattress roughly, legs hanging off the edge, as Kris crawled over him. Kris worked off his shirt and now Tao was able to see the formative bulge in the front of his pants.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Kris said hotly, working off his belt.

 

“Kris I’m not sure if I want to…” Tao’s eyes darted around in worry but the blonde made no acknowledgement of hearing him.

 

“Come on. What’s the big deal? It’s not like you’re a virgin.” Kris smirked, undoing the front of his pants. “I’ve fucked you on this very bed more times than I can count.”

 

“But… I…” Tao tried to find the words. Kris leaned down over him, lips pressing a hot open mouth kiss to Tao’s neck.

 

“Stop with the shy act. After all,” Kris said, one hand snaking under Tao’s back and down into his jeans. Tao tensed, about to protest, when Kris stuck a dry finger in his entrance. “I know how greedy this hole is.”

 

“Ah!” Tao scrunched his eyes and Kris began to pump his finger in and out of Tao. It burnt slightly from the lack of lubrication and Tao spread his legs in an attempt to make the intrusion easier. “Kris no.”

 

“Why not?” Kris’ free hand grabbed the hem of Tao’s shirt and Tao panicked.

 

“No! Stop! I don’t want to! Kris! No!” Tao begged, unable to defend himself in anyway, as Kris pulled his long sleeve shirt from him. Tao turned his head in shame and began to cry.

 

Kris paused. When Tao was wearing clothes, Kris could pretend that what happened had not happened. But when Tao was bare and exposed like this, there was no doubting it. Tao still had the end of where his arms used to be bandaged as they were in the last stages of healing. The young man was slender but muscular with nice definition to his abdomen and pectorals but what Kris was really looking at was the toned muscles to Tao’s shoulders. Tao used to have such strong arms from his martial arts. The dark haired man’s shoulders were abound with muscle and his arms were to sculpted perfection. Now all that remained were the top deltoid muscles, round and firm, before merging down into the stub that lay at the end.

 

“Don’t look.” Tao sobbed. “It’s ugly. Don’t look at me.”

 

“Tao.” Kris said softly, tracing Tao’s arms with careful fingers. Tao scrunched pressed his face against the sheets in an attempt to hide. Kris hooked a finger under Tao’s chin and turned him to face him.

 

“It’s not that ugly.” Kris tried to reassure Tao but Tao pulled his chin free.

 

“Turn me around if we’re going to do it. I don’t want you to remember me like this. Like a worm!” Tao sniffed and kicked out his feet.

 

“Tao-” Kris tried again but Tao cut him off.

 

“Turn me around already! Do you want to fuck or not?” Tao snapped, glaring Kris down. The elder frowned and yanked off Tao’s jeans.

 

“Fine. If this is what you want.” Kris snapped, hooking his hands under Tao’s lower back and slowly turned him so that he was on his stomach.

 

“Fuck me.” Tao said, voice cracking through his tears. The sight of Tao’s teary face stirred something unsettling in Kris and the man’s face burned as his cock throbbed. He reached a hand down and rubbed himself, admiring the curve to Tao’s back and swell of his ass. Kris pulled Tao onto his knees, a position that balanced much of Tao’s weight on his chest and chin. Tao craned his neck to the side, struggling to find air amongst the sheets, and eyed Kris.

 

“So beautiful.” Kris whispered, grinding his member against Tao’s upturned ass and the younger winced at the rough material of Kris’ pants.

 

“Take off your pants.” Tao begged, embarrassed to be the only one naked.

 

Tao heard the _pop!_ of the lube cover and then there were two slick fingers resting at his entrance. Tao’s breath hitched, body not yet expecting the intrusion, when Kris forced two fingers inside of him.

 

“Ah!” Tao cried out, entrance flexing in resistance but Kris only pressed in further. “Kris! Fuck! I can’t at this angle!”

 

“I’ve bent you over worse before.” Kris snorted, pumping his index and middle finger vigorously. Kris reveled in the wet squelching noises the motion made and made a victorious sound when Tao sucked him down to his knuckle. “There we go.”

 

“Kris.” Tao moaned into the bedding, legs spreading wider as his member came to life. “Kris, so good.”

 

“That’s my good boy.” Kris praised, one hand on Tao’s lower back to steady him as his other scissored the younger open.

 

Kris loved this part of their bedroom activities. There was something so satisfying about having his hand buried deep in Tao, stroking that small bundle of nerves, and watching Tao’s body react under his. It was akin to a puppeteer controlling a marionette. Kris could play with Tao’s body anyway he wished. It had given Kris such a rush to be able to pick up Tao and throw him about as he wished. Tao was like a toy now, beautiful but needing a human touch to allow him to move. Kris grew harder at the idea.

 

“Please…” Tao gasped, mouth open as the smallest bit of spit dribbled from his mouth and onto the sheets. The young man’s face was flushing pink, his pupils dilated, as he subconsciously ground his hips back onto Kris’ hand.

 

“What does my good boy want?” Kris smirked, inserting a third finger. The fit was getting tighter now and Kris frowned, forcing his fingers deeper past the resistance.

 

“F-fuck.” Tao trembled, looking over his shoulder pleading to Kris. “Kris I can’t take anymore. Please, touch me.”

 

Kris raised an eyebrow and ducked to side to inspect the younger’s nether regions. Tao’s cock hung pulsing and untouched between his legs. The tip was steadily leaking out onto the bed under him. Due to the way Kris was holding Tao, the other had no way to finding friction against the sheets to relieve himself.

 

“Hmm.” Kris smiled and crooked his fingers inside of the younger.

 

“Kris!” Tao howled, member jumping as Kris’ nails scrapped against that bundle of nerves inside him. Kris pulled his hand back slightly before plunging back into Tao, loving how the boy screamed in pained pleasure.

 

“Look at how eagerly your body is sucking me in. I told you this hole was greedy.” Kris teased, thrusting his three fingers again and again into Tao.

 

“Please… Kris…” Tao panted, eyes glazed. “It aches.”

 

“You’ll have to get used to this.” Kris commented, pulling his fingers free and Tao whimpered. “You won’t be able to touch yourself anymore. You’ll have to learn how to come without touching there.”

 

“What?” Tao blinked, startled from his bliss. He struggled to see Kris behind him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“This,” Kris suddenly wrapped his hand around Tao’s member, “Won’t be getting touched tonight.”

 

“Kris!” Tao whimpered when Kris stroked him once before his hand was retreating.

 

Kris simply chuckled as he lined up behind Tao and seized the young man by the hips. Kris dragged Tao back towards him, closer towards his cock, not caring how Tao’s face rubbed roughly against the bedding. Tao’s entrance was twitching nervously, cold from being totally exposed and slicked with lube. Kris’ breath caught as took in the sight of Tao, twisted and ripe for the taking beneath him. With a trembling hand, he gripped his cock and brought it to the small pink pucker waiting for him to savage.

 

“Say it.” Kris hesitated, “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

 

“Please… fuck me. Fuck me so hard. I want you deep inside me, please Kris.” Tao beseeched, his cock throbbing as it lay unattended.

 

That was all the convincing it took as Kris held Tao in place by the hips before plunging into him in one big thrust.

 

“Uh!” Tao cried out, eyes squeezing shut in pain. Tao frantically reminded himself to relax but Kris’ cock felt tortuous inside of him.

 

“It’s not in all the way.” Kris warned, fingers digging deeper into Tao’s hips as a warning.

 

“Oh god.” Tao tried to brace himself as Kris pulled back slightly and thrust the last of himself into his partner.

 

Tao jolted at the added width and trembled, having no way to drag himself forwards and ease the pain. Tao would have eased forwards in that moment if he could have to try and get used to the new size but instead he found himself firmly impaled on Kris’ member, unable to move and helpless.

 

“It hurts.” Tao hissed, entrance flexing furiously around Kris’ width in an attempt to relax. Kris moaned at the sensation and lazily pumped forwards, rocking Tao’s body into the bedding.

 

“Kris!” Tao clenched his teeth at the pain the movement caused him. There was so much friction, more than Tao was used to as he was bent awkwardly.

 

“Fuck.” Kris groaned, beginning to thrust into the dark haired man. “You feel so good. You’re so hot inside.”

 

“It’s too much. I can’t…” Tao’s member was quickly softening but Kris wasn’t listening.

 

Kris’ assault started off tame and gentle with short thrusts that Tao could barely feel. It was just when Tao had finally adjusted to the length that Kris increased his pace. Tao’s body was now being rocked violently as Kris jerked the younger around on his cock, the blonde’s head tipped back as he voiced his pleasure.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kris throatily groaned, hips pistioning as his balls slapped against Tao’s rear.

 

“Touch me! God fuck! Kris, please!” Tao begged, member feeling near ready to burst in its neglect.

 

“No.” Kris smirked. Suddenly Kris was hooking his arms around Tao’s front as he brought the younger up into a sitting position on him. Tao’s legs strained to keep himself upright, Kris’ harsh hold steadying him by the shoulders, as the blonde’s member sunk deeper.

 

“Oh!” Tao moaned, feeling like he was being split open. The pleasure ebbed on delirium making Tao’s vision dance with black spots as Kris reassumed thrusting into him.

 

“Yes.” Kris growled, hips snapping up into his partner. Tao threw his head back to rest against Kris’ shoulder. Tao wanted nothing more than to reach a hand back and run it through Kris’ hair but he couldn’t so he settled on turning his head to the side and grappling for the elder’s mouth.

 

Kris reached a hand up and seized Tao by the throat, meeting the younger’s mouth and devouring Tao’s sweet cavern. Kris kissed like he fucked, hard and aggressive. Their kiss left Tao gasping for breath but Tao only spared himself a few seconds for breath before he was claiming Kris’ mouth once more.

 

Tao loved this man, no matter how cruel Tao knew he could be. Tao had loved Kris the moment Kris pulled him from poverty and offered him a better life. While it was difficult getting used to, Tao did not regret his decision to accept Kris’ punishment and lose his arms. Kris had saved Tao several times over in their past few years working together. Tao lived for Kris and he’d die for the older man. Kris was all Tao had left in this world.

 

“Kris.” Tao broke from their kiss and Kris groaned in response, hips thrusting up into Tao’s awaiting body. “I love you.”

 

“You're so fucking hot.” Kris bit down on Tao’s neck and the younger moaned. Kris never told Tao he loved him back. It something that Tao took note of but would not press. Tao feared pressuring Kris would ruin what they had and if this was all of Kris that Tao was going to get, he'd take it.

 

Sweat gathered between them as Kris’ slick chest moved against Tao’s back. They ungulated as one being, a tangle of long limbs and muscles moving in a frenzy with their lovemaking.

 

“Come for me. Come without being touched.” Kris encouraged, lips wet and hot against Tao’s ear. Kris grasped Tao by the hips and began actively aiming for that special spot deep within the younger.

 

“Kris!” Tao looked close to tears as Kris pumped him full of cock. Again and again Kris kept hitting that spot and Tao curled toes, pleasure pooling in his stomach. Tao used his legs to meet Kris’ thrusts in time as he chased his climax. The lubricant had run thin with their aggressive pace and Tao felt himself ripping but he was too consumed with how good felt Kris felt within him.

 

“Look at you.” Kris grunted, hands still steadying Tao as he bounced in his lap. “Fucking yourself silly on me.”

 

“So close! I’m close Kris! Oh god!” Tao whined desperately and Kris moved his hands to hook under Tao’s knees. The blonde brought Tao’s legs up and drove deep and hard into the younger. Tao howled in ecstasy, the fire in his loins finally satisfied, as his pleasure shot out and coated his chest.

 

Tao had barely finished when Kris yanked him free and threw him down on his back on the bed.

 

“Kris!” Tao gasped as Kris roughly spread his legs open before thrusting back in. Tao whimpered at the overstimulation but hardened nonetheless. He was extremely sensitive down there, but Tao pushed away all feelings of discomfort as Kris chased his own orgasm.

 

Kris kept one hand on the back of Tao’s thigh, loving the feel of the muscle in his hand, as he bent Tao in half. Using his other arm to balance, Kris thrust so vigorously that the bed shook. Tao looked as the ceiling as he was rocked with the force of Kris’ body, losing track of time as his body sang in pleasure.

 

“Look at you. So beautiful.” Kris groaned, pressing a kiss to the dark haired man’s sternum. Kris’ kisses trailed from Tao’s chest to his shoulder when Tao began to tense.

 

“Not there.” Tao said softly, face heating up in embarrassment. Kris paid Tao no mind and pressed a soft kiss to what remained of Tao’s right arm. “Not there.”

 

“Still so beautiful. My beautiful boy.” Kris praised, lips opening to suck on the appendage. Tao moaned when Kris’ teeth grazed his skin and began leaving a love bite.

 

“It’s ugly.” Tao tried but Kris continued until a red mark blossomed on Tao’s skin.

 

“You’re mine. No one else can fuck you. You know that?” Kris asked, thrusting into Tao with all his might.

 

Tao’s eyes fluttered, mouth open agape with drool, when his cock spurted weakly for a second time between them. Tao tightened around Kris as he came for the second time that night which then triggered Kris’ own orgasm.

 

Kris came silently, clenching his teeth to keep any noise in, as he rode out his pleasure in a series of short thrusts. He filled Tao to the brim, spunk leaking out around his cock, as Tao whimpered at the feeling.

* * *

When they were done, Kris collapsed onto the bed making sure to cradle Tao to his chest. They just laid there for a few minutes, listening to each other’s heartbeats and breathing in sync, when Kris spoke.

 

“I’m indebted to you, you know.” Kris stroked his fingers through Tao’s lush thick hair. “I don’t like owing people.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything.” Tao preened as Kris’ scratched his scalp. Tao was often so much like a cat, it made Kris smile.

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

“Because I love you. You’ve saved my life so many times and I needed a way to repay you. This was the best way. I couldn’t let the boss do that to you.” Tao craned his neck to look at Kris.

 

Kris sat up against the headboard and pulled Tao into his lap, resting his chin atop the younger’s head, as he held him close. Large warm hands rubbed Tao’s back and he snuggled closer into Kris.

 

“You won’t be able to fight anymore. What will you do?” Kris asked and Tao scoffed.

 

“I’m stronger than I look. I’ll figure something out. This,” Tao wiggled his stumps, “Won’t stop me.”

 

“Always a fighter since the day I found you trying to lift change off me.” Kris smiled although he felt no happiness.

 

“You saved me and for that, I’m forever grateful.” Tao began to doze off in his post-orgasm haze. “I love you, Kris.”

 

Tao fell asleep in Kris’ hold soon after, head lolled to the side, as Kris studied his companion’s serene features. This was all Kris’ fault. This beautiful boy had thrown himself away for Kris. Tao loved practicing martial arts, he knew what it would mean to accept Kris’ punishment and yet he did. Kris would fine a way to fix this. He’d avenge Tao.

 

“I’ll be your arms.” Kris squeezed Tao gently. “I’ll be your everything.”


End file.
